


Out Here With You

by hallow777



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Witches, fluffy feel good story, spooky fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: Lena Luthor just wanted to live a simple life in her area of the forest with her little cottage, her garden, and her magic.She didn't want anything to do with her crazy brother or his company or anything to do with the superheros that were trying to stop him.She just wanted to be left alone but when has she ever gotten what she wanted?Or, the one where an alien learns about witchcraft and to enjoy the simple life.





	Out Here With You

Lena Luthor just wanted to enjoy the simple life. All she wanted to do was live in her little cottage in the woods with her meticulously tended garden, her animals, and her magic.

It’s all she wanted.

Out here she didn’t have to worry about people and what they thought of her. She didn’t have to worry about running into any of Lex’s enemies, or worse, his friends on the street.

She wasn’t Lena Luthor, sister to the infamous Lex Luthor. No, out here she was just Lena.

Just her and her forest. No power hungry magic wielding Luthors and no superheros trying to stop them.

Just her and her mandrake plants that were thankfully bouncing back after a bad case of wilt.

Just her and the weird shiny necklace one of the crows had brought her in exchange for helping it when it had an injured wing.

If only she had known then how much that necklace was going to change her life.

* * *

 

“It’s okay, Alex, really. I don’t need the entire DEO task force for this… Yes I know, but it’s okay, I promise. I will find it. It’s not _that_ big of a forest and it was my fault for not making sure it was tucked away before fighting that purple alien anyway. Just let me handle this.” Kara said into her ear piece as she stared intently down into the forest below, searching for the telltale glint of her mom’s necklace.

“Fine, if you are sure, but can you not hover over the forest in your supersuit? We are starting to get reports of people worried about what’s going on because they can see you.”

“Oh shoot, yeah sorry. I’ll go down now. But hey, don’t you have a date with Maggie tonight? Get off the phone and get going. I promise I’ll let you know when I find it.”

After a few more minutes of protesting, Alex eventually disconnected the call and Kara lowered herself to the forest floor to continue her search.

It was just her luck to lose her mom’s necklace while fighting an alien. At least she knew she lost it somewhere over this forest and didn’t lose it somewhere in the middle of National City or something where just anyone could have picked it up.

Plus, she didn’t want to tell Alex but she had a pretty good idea of where in the forest she dropped it too. She just had to find that specific place again.

There wasn’t anything visually unusual about that place, it looked just like any other part of the forest but she remembered there was one section that just felt weird to her and it was because of that that the alien got a good hit on her which made her drop the necklace in the first place.

She couldn’t put her finger on it but something about it just didn’t feel right so if she could just get to that part again she would be set.

Except, as she yanked her cape out of the clutches of some twigs and leaves yet again, she was never going to get there at this rate so she zoomed out of the forest and then back in a bit later in her regular clothes.

It wasn’t like anyone was going to be out here to question why Kara Danvers was in the middle of the forest anyway, so why not?

So she set off on her journey through the woods quickly on foot.

It was actually kind of nice being out here with just the animals making noise as they skittered about the forest. If she tried she could still hear the hustle and bustle of the city nearby but it was easy enough to block out at this distance too.

It was peaceful and calm.

Almost too calm as she walked forward a little more and realized the hairs on her arms were beginning to stand on end as that feeling washed over her again.

It was very much a “I should not be here” feeling that she was sure anyone else would run away from but she was a Kryptonian on a mission.

She had a necklace to find so she continued walking.

And walking.

And walking.

Before she knew it another hour had passed and she came across the same tree for the fourth time. She knew it was the same tree because she had used her heat vision to scar it the second time she had passed it just to make sure.

Something was not right here and she was going to get to the bottom of it. And find her necklace, of course.

Using her super speed she zoomed forward going in a straight line she was sure but noting that every second she was passing that tree again. So she went faster and faster until it almost felt like something popped around her and suddenly she was skidding in the dirt trying to stop herself as she came face to face with a beautiful dark little cottage in the woods and what she was sure used to be a beautiful garden before she just kicked up dirt all over it.

It was all very pretty but it was nothing compared to the pale, dark haired woman that was staring at her in shocked horror from the doorway of the cottage.

The pale, dark haired woman who was currently wearing the necklace she had been looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this except for I'm a sucker for witches and spooky things and spooky fluff is my favorite and since it is basically halloween season again this happened. 
> 
> I know it's short, I'm sorry but I wanted to get it out and see what you guys think about it before I get too invested in it. But I'll say if you liked the level of fluff in Closer and Closer (Until We Collide) you'll probably like this one though I promise it won't be quite as slow burn as that one.


End file.
